My secret story
mr zaa, was the principal of collage, he was a busy men and had interfere a lot with his teacher and the students at his school. he was creative and very intelligent young men that knew what he wanted thus he had no problem with running school on daily basis. he everything she did with the aim to improve the enjoyment of her teacher and students. She encored his teacher to allow their students express themselves and be creative. Mr zaa however was rare type of men, because he had natural the ability to swallow another human being whole and alive. Because of this his belly was interesting feature in most of his teachers and students eyes as it changed in size every day, from big to bigger to extremely huge and back again. he was an in his mid 30's. he was of Nordic decent. Apart from his belly he had other divine features as he had blond hair and deep blue eyes. Which could made anyone go into an instant trance, once they met her seductive gaze. Her red voluptuous lips were soft and sensitive. When these lips parted it would ravel perfect set of white teeth and large powerful pink tongue that would welcome anyone who dared to enter. Getting a kiss from that mouth was therefore a gift to anyone in many sensual ways . mr zaa stood up from his desk and walked over to the window, as he perked out she saw many of his students and teachers. he smiled softly and licked his lips because every one of them was on his menu one way or another. As mr zaa continued to look at the view on the outside, he spotted may nearby as she walked toward his window, Mr zaa opened his window and called her. "Hello may, are you going to one of Mr Jame's classes today?" "Yes, sir" "Well, send mr james my best wishes I haven't seen him all day, maybe he can droop bye at my office before she goes home today." "I Will"As may prepared to continue on her routine he called her again " tell that girl over there to come to my office." i will said may . mr zaa smiled and closed his windows and continued his work. The student he had requested to come to his office were already on her way, bianca was polite and very cute girl, with long brown hair, figures that any one would expect from high school girl in her final year. bianca had notice that many other students and staff had gone to met Mr zaa at his office and went missing after the meeting. bianca couldn't believe it if Mr zaa had actually done something harmful to these people as mr zaa seemed to be a nice person at lest in the public speeches he gave at ceremonies. bianca was curious to find out about the disappearance, but she hadn't pied any attention to what was said around the school, thus was the idea being called to the principal office little scary. Now that bianca had been called to the office she could find the tension of the unknown build up inside her, as she wandered down the hallway and finally came at the door to mr zaa's office. She knocked at the door and swallowed. "Come in." bianca opened the door and they walked inside. She saw mr zaa sitting at his desk, and she notice Mr zaa's huge belly. he offer her to sit down, she said she needed to talk to him for little matter that was important to solve. „Hello there, please have seat " Said Mr zaa. „Thank you very much." „Has anyone told you bianca that you are polite delicious little Morsel bianca" „Thank you." Said biana although she didn't quite understand what mr zaa meant with delicious little morsel. „Now lets get to the important matter at the hand, could you please close the door for me?." Asked mr zaa . bianca responded and closed the door and sat back into the door, not knowing what to expect as she said: „I don't know why I'm exactly here and I think I didn't brake any rules did, I?." „No, you didn't brake an rules and because you are an exceptional student, I have something in store for you." „That something you have in store for me, does that have something to do with those student and staff disappearance that surround this office, you're not planning to make me disappear do you?." „Yes those rumors are truth, and that was the plan, smart girl." Said mr zaa as he licked his lips forcefully. „But, I don't want to die, I don't want feel pain. I don't want be brutally murdere .mr zaa could help but felt little surprised by these words never had he consider herself murderer or monster. Yes it was truth that he made other people disappear to nourishment his body. It was clear in Mr zaa's mind that he need to set this girls straight on what hisntentions were. „Wow, relax who said anything about pain and brutal things. I said i was going to make you disappear but I wasn't going to do anything painful to you. I was going to open my large mouth wide and swallow you all up, my little morsel" „You what?" bianca said not getting what Mr zaa was on about. „Lets say I have rare talent, that I discovered when I was little boy, when I swallowed two bullys. Ever since then, I have craved the human flesh, and mastered the art of vore, which have been grate benefactor in my job and in my hobbies, It can be used in so many different ways its unreal." bianca stared at Mr zaa dumbfounded. „Aren't you just ceasing me, its impossible" „No. I have prove here on my computer you can take look." bianca crept closer to the desk as Mr zaa turned her laptop around and showed them videos of few women and men she had swallowed in this office. There was wide range of emotion going on in these videos but none of them showed any sign of pain, agony other horrible things. Just pure joy and bliss. bianca froze for few second as he soon discovered that the principle was saying was truth. First she found these images disturbing and creepy but slowly it drew up on her as she continued watch these videos she felt these emotion exchanged with new kind of emotions, she felt that she was slowly getting wet and horny form watching this and thrilled with the idea of letting mr zaa eat her with skin and hair. mr zaa finally turned the laptop back to his as he felt he had done enough to convince Kbianca , that he could and would eat her alive. „Hope, this is enough to convince you. My sweetie pie." he said to bianca as he licked voluptuous lips with her large powerful pink tongue. she felt her mouth becoming dire as she didn't know what to say. Surely had these videos been convincing? Dealing with this actually happening to herself felt surreal, road of complex emotions, but it was still interesting to know if video evidence were for real. She could only mutter her approval, too meeting her fate inside the coffin of Mr zaa huge belly gut, which currently looked big mr zaa stood up from his chair and walked in front of his desk and said „Well bianca, now I need you to undress for me as I don't like clothes, and you will love how I'm going to use my mouth and tongue to toy, consume and savor your delicious figures." bianca obliged to these orders and undressed her body, removing her clothes one by one. First of was the jacket then shirt, trousers and finally the underwear. Finally Kate stood naked as the day she was born, and now she was going to leave it behind in similar fission. MR ZAA was impressed with girls' figures. HIS mouth watered at the sight as he licked hIS lips, preparing for another filling, but willing student to satisfy hIS ever hungry gut. MR ZAA opened his mouth wide and stuck out his very large wet tongue for bianca and encored her to come closer.bianca smiled at the sight of mr zaa gaping maw, it was so inviting and it became bianca's whole new world. There was no coincidence that those people in those videos had enjoyed to serve themselves unselfishly to the hot principal, as it drew up on bianca that videos were not faked. When bianca was only inch way form Mr zaa's tongue she responded by licking bianca's facial features with thick layer of saliva. bianca shuddered with the feeling of the treatment she was receiving form Mr zaa. Stunning sight if anyone could see. After few moments of savoring the taste of bianca face mr zaa moved down to her figures tasting her neck, then down to her Brest an erect nibbles and then all over bianca's body. After few moments he stopped and looked up at bianca, she was in pure bliss from the treatment she had received. She had never received anything like this and had never considered herself interested in foreplay general. „Have anyone told you bianca, that you taste absolutely sapid? I can hardly wait to get you in my tummy." mrzaa said in sultry but sexy voice. His stomach let out a hungry growl. "Well no, thanks very much. However, I do hope will satisfy you". Said bianca as she smiled, as she continued: "I thought this being impossible, surly I have heard about fetish called vore but never had I imaged that this was indeed possible." "If it contorts you bianca, you are not the only one to feel that way". "Now, lift up both of your hands for me" bianca obeyed, and raised her hands up towards mr zaa's mouth. She felt tension was building inside her and muttered "I'm indeed glad that this is happening". Mr zaa smiled and took bianca 's smooth hands into his own hands and crassed them before opening his mouth wide and sliding them onto his wet tongue. First only the fingertips but that wasn't enough so he slowly sucked bianca's fingers into his mouth. Soon he had both of bianca's hands inside his mouth. mr zaa continues to suck and swallow wrist and forearms starts to enter Mr zaa 's mouth reaching bianca's elbows in no time . bianca felt rush of winds came beside her hands as they were drawn further into the maw of the hungry principal. The warmth feeling of zaa mouth around bianca's hands and arms pulled bianca in several directions emotionally. Mr zaa's mouth crept up bianca's for arms and up towards her head. bianca felt more of her arms entering Mr zaa's throat which stretched in every direction receive them. bianca could see it in Mr zaa's eyes that she was enjoying what she was doing. bianca felt the warmth of Mr zaa iva getting in contracts with the dry body parts. Mr zaa reached bianca's head and it was now only an inch form entering his own mouth.bianca felt the hot breath mr zaa's mouth creping over her face as she gazed into the wet, glistering glistening interior in front of her. Seeing her arms disappear into the pink cavern. Too speed up the action mr zaa moved his hands back of bianca's head and begun to push the head towards his gaping maw as gently as possible. His mouth closed around the crown of girls head and finally his lips closed around the base of bianca 's neck as she breathed out between the slurping sounds. bianca felt Mr zaa's tongue glide over her facial features as he tasted the saliva of his host on his own lips. Mr zaa worked bianca's shoulders into his mouth and swallowed sending bianca's head into the throat which made an nice visible bugle in mr zaa's throat. bianca's breast bounced against mr zaa's lips as the principal crassed them and squeezed them into his mouth, gently nibbled on them with his white teeth, without scratching them. Mr zaa licked at the breast inside his mouth and tasted them he savored the taste for few moments before he swallowed and sent them into his throat which stretched his throat and rip age further. bianca felt her arms and head reach the bottom of Mr zaa's belly as she began to curl up against other bodies that were digesting in Mr zaa's belly. bianca's tummy soon passed through Mr zaa´s lips and the principal savored the taste of young student's bellybutton. Which tasted splendidly in Mr zaa's mind. Few more swallows brought bianca's hips into his mouth. bianca 's private parts were exposed to the Mr zaa's powerful wet tongue and Mr zaa use his tongue to attack the womanhood to play with it. In matter of moments bianca found herself in state of pure bliss as she came hard, muffled sound of joy came from within Mr zaa's tummy. Taking advance of bianca 's emotional rush Mr zaa grabbed bianca's legs and swallowed and brought bianca's hips into his esophagus. bianca's legs dangled out of Mr zaa's mouth. bianca had nothing to stand on and thus she kicked furiously into the air trying to find any possession. Accidently kicking Mr zaa, the older men felt pain rushing through his stomach as bianca's foot came into his belly. Without risking any further accidents, Mr zaa grabbed bianca's legs, pushed bianca's legs into his mouth, down to the knees. Mr zaa crassed bianca's feet and played a little with her feet before slurping rest of the girls feet into his mouth. Mr zaa felt remains of bianca's body slide over his large powerful pink tongue and into his wet gullet. Which gave Mr zaa very sensual feeling, as there no better feeling than having another human being curl up inside own your belly. bianca felt herself curl up inside, as the rest of her body joined her inside Mr zaa's tummy. The wet coffin that was full of stomach acids, bianca feelt body go limp as acid started to break down her form, the feeling was painless as bianca allowed the nature to take its course. mr zaa patted his huge belly that made him look like a fat men. mr zaa was very satisfied with his pick for lunch. "Thanks bianca, for your co-operative with the authority" mr zaa picked up the remains of girls cloths, and threw them into the trash. he sat back down on hisoffice chair and continues his work. the end